Ruined Emotions
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: She couldn't be more hurt or silent than she already was. She has lost and thought was losing everything. Slight EdDeets and BurnFizz.


_**Ruined Emotions**_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed_. This is something that popped out of my mind to relax on the school pressure. This is after _Ex-Machina _after their delivery for medical supplies.

* * *

"Tell me something," Burn said to the eleven-year-old next to him. "Something. Anything." 

The girl stood quietly looking at the burned down warehouse that was once their home. She still could not believe it. _'Everything is gone.'_

"Aren't you gonna go down there, Fizz?" asked Loogie as he looked at the small white rose that she held so tightly to.

The young girl shook her head, finally giving both boys a sign that she was hearing them.

Below the street, Ed and Deets were walking towards the burned building. Ed held the small bonsai tree on his hands.

Fizz was going to place the white rose next to the bonsai tree, but she could not manage to go down and relive the nightmare that happened just hours ago. _'Everything is finished.'_

"What're we gonna do now?" Loogie asked the leader.

"I heard that they want to evacuate everyone that's twenty or younger out of Progress City to a near nation or Denmark," Burn replied. "But I think it's only a rumor. If we don't evacuate, I think we have to part our separate ways 'til the city's rebuild and start the Dojo again."

'_No.'_ Not only did her possession left her, but her own friends will have to part with her sooner or later. She held the rose even tighter.

They watched as Ed and Deets finally arrived to the Dojo's entrance. Ed picked up his Slammer and broke the burned entrance. Deets entered first, then Ed close behind.

"So it's your decision if we part ways or not?" Dr. Pinch inquired.

Burn sighed. "Probably," the seventeen-year old answered the puppet's question.

'_No!'_ the preteen cried in her mind. She showed no emotion physically.

Burn looked at Fizz. "C'mon Fizz, say something."

'_We didn't just won, we lost as well.'_ It was just painful for Fizz to talk.

Something caught her eye, a ray of light in the entrance. She finally showed to the boys some motion as she ran to get a better view from the street. Burn and Loogie followed close behind.

The bonsai tree's pot reflected a single sunray that fell from the roof of the Dojo. The trio noticed that and the pair that was behind the plant.

They looked like blurred blue and pink ants from the street, but their action was as clear as the rain. They were in love; the Dojo members knew that. That they kissed, Torch told them that. That they were kissing; the trio could see that.

"We're not spying," Burn said as he leaned to the rail to get comfortable.

"We're just spying," Dr. Pinch said as Loogie put binoculars on his eyes.

Burn looked at the eleven-year-old. "What? No comment from you."

'_Actually… no. They're enjoying the time they have left.'_ Fizz threw the rose to the air. The wind picked it up in mid-air and the rose flew for a while until the snow white petals separated and flew on their own towards the Dojo. _'Maybe… maybe they're right. It's time to express gratitude for the last time… before it's too late.'_ She continued to look at the entrance and avoided the boys' eyes. "Have I ever told you how I appreciate you guys?"

The boys looked at her in surprise. She finally spoke!

"Why?" the boys said in unison. They exchanged glances before returning to the young redhead.

"No… it was in my imagination," she whispered, but loud enough for the boys to hear her. Fizz turned to her leader, not looking him in the eyes. A small pinkish blush formed on her nose and cheeks. "When was the last time I told you that I love you?"

"What?!" A blush crept on his face. That was an unexpected twist for him. _'Either she hides her feelings very well or I wasn't getting the hints from her.'_ He looked at Loogie for the help he was not going to receive; he had taken a few steps back.

"Never… because I told you that in my dreams." She looked at the two hooks that were on the rails.

Ed and Deets were climbing the rail and jumped to the street. Deets cleared her throat. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing," said Fizz. "Nothing at all."

"Fizz, you're talking again!"

"Yeah…" She scratched her head sheepishly. "Maybe the rose was holding me back from talking." A small blush formed on her face again. _'And expressing myself.'_

"It's getting pretty late. Are you guys hungry?" Ed asked.

"I'd eat anything," Loogie said.

Dr. Pinch scoffed. "You eat _anything_."

"Yeah," answered the preteen to Ed's question.

"How 'bout you, Burn?" Ed asked his leader.

He was still stunned. "S-Sure…" The couriers started to walk away from the area, but Burn still stood there for a couple of seconds. "Hey Fizz?"

Ed, Deets and Loogie continued and Fizz stopped on her tracks and looked at the seventeen-year-old.

Burn walked towards her and kneeled to her level. "C'mon, I'll carry you. You've had a bad day like the rest of us."

The young girl climbed his back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He stood up and held her legs. She grabbed his neck. "You must be delirious, r-right?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe," whispered Fizz. She heard him sigh in relief. She leaned to his hear and whispered even more softly, "But what I said to you is true."

"You know how to make a guy's day, don't you?" Burn muttered.

She could not help herself and giggled. "Did you decided? Are we gonna separate?"

"Nah. We all have ruined emotions and we can't escape from them if we part ways." He looked at the girl. "Do you want to talk 'bout _your_ ruined emotions to me over dessert? We can leave the guys right after dinner."

"Sure." Fizz smiled. "I'd like that a lot." She looked around. "_If_ we find an open place to eat, that is."

* * *

_**A/N**_: A four page drabble I made to relax from the school pressure. It did wonders for me actually. I feel more relaxed. Maybe I should start listening to my Health Teacher more often. 

Well, here's an Ed/Deets and Burn/Fizz drabble. But the romance thing really isn't for what I was shooting for; it was for a child's point of view of the city's destruction. A child could suffer many emotions after seeing that everything has fallen down and it keeps up happening.

Enjoy!


End file.
